Masturbation!
by De Little Cho
Summary: Bagaimana cara Kyuhyun menenangkan juniornya yang menegang setelah diajak menonton video porno oleh Heechul dan Eunhyuk? Warning : YAOI, typo s . One Shoot!


**Masturbation (No One Better Than You)**

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun , Kim Heechul , Lee Hyukjae

Rated : M

Summary : Bagaimana cara Kyuhyun menenangkan juniornya yang menegang setelah diajak menonton video porno oleh Heechul dan Eunhyuk?

Warning : YAOI , Typo(s) , abalan

**©Cho Sun Kyu©**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

"Ohhh~~ Oh.. ahh... _o~oppa_! L-lebih ke-ras... _O~oppa_~~ ah.. _f-faster_! AH!"

Ya. Seperti dugaan kalian, Super Junior member Heechul, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun sedang tidak mempunyai jadwal hari ini. Mereka yang bingung mau melakukan apa akhirnya menonton video porno di macbooknya Eunhyuk, yang mempunyai julukan si raja _yadong_ itu.

Pada akhirnya, setelah _yeoja_ di video porno itu digenjot habis-habisan dengan berbagai gaya, dan si _namja_ sudah mencapai klimaks yang akhirnya menembakkan cairan kenikmatannya itu pada payudara besar si _yeoja _yang tengah terengah-engah naik turun, gambar itu perlahan menghilang, maka selesailah video porno tersebut.

Dan itu meninggalkan Heechul, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun dalam keadaan "HOT" dan sepertinya juga terangsang.

"Oh My God! Aku benar-benar berharap Donghae ada disini sekarang!" Eunhyuk mengucapkan itu sambil menghela napas lelah.

"Donghae? Apa bagusnya dia? Aku menginginkan Hankyung ada disini." Heechul memandang selangkangannya putus asa.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar bodoh!" Kyuhyun, si _maknae_ kurang ajar itu berucap dengan lantangnya.

Heechul dan Eunhyuk beralih menatap Kyuhyun. Miris sekali keadaan maknaenya itu. Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit terengah-engah dengan muka memerah, dan dia keliahatannya berusaha menutupi kalau sebenarnya dia sedang benar-benar dalam keadaan _horny_.

Mereka berdua tau bahwa Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan 'itu' lebih lama lagi.

Heechul dan Eunhyuk saling memandang. Dan seperti memiliki pikiran yang sama, mereka melempar senyum menantang pada Kyuhyun.

Hee dan Hyuk : '5-4-3-2-1 here we go'

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi." Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti arti tatapan kedua _hyung_nya itu langsung bergegas ke tempat tujuannya, karena ada sesuatu yang harus dia selesaikan, begitulah pikirnya. Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan sedikit keras, meninggalkan bunyi 'blam' dan 'klik', yang artinya pintu tersebut dikunci.

Heechul dan Eunhyuk saling melempar seringai dengan penuh kemenangan. Sepertinya mereka berdua tau apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan di dalam sana.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar mandi, Kyuhyun tergesa-gesa membuka tali celana santainya. Selangkangannya benar-benar terasa sesak. Kyuhyun melorotkan celananya sampai paha dan segera mengeluarkan sesuatu di balik celana dalamnya yang sepertinya sudah membesar itu.

Dan...

BOING!

Junior Kyuhyun yang sudah menegang sempurna itu mengacung tegak ke depan, dengan precum yang sudah terlihat di ujung kepala juniornya.

Dengan segera Kyuhyun memegang juniornya dan mengocoknya, _in a slow pace_.

Refleks Kyuhyun menutup matanya, menikmati sentuhan tangannya sendiri di juniornya.

Entah bagaimana Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja membayangkan _yeoja_ seksi montok yang ada di video porno tadi tengah berlutut dan mengocok junior dengan menggunakan tangan nakalnya itu. Mungkin itu bisa membantunya untuk cepat berereksi, begitu pikirnya.

Tapi itu dirasanya tidak berhasil! Dia tidak merasakan ada rangsangan sedikit pun.

Sampai akirnya, wajah _yeoja_ itu perlahan-lahan berganti menjadi seseorang yang sangat familiar baginya, Sungmin! Kyuhyun membayangkan Sungmin yang mengulum dan menghisap kuat juniornya dengan sangat erotis.

"Ming.. Ohh you are damn... good, ba~by...!"

Seakan tidak bisa dihentikan, Kyuhyun berfantasi semakin liar. Dia semakin memejamkan matanya saat Kyuhyun membayangkan kepala Sungmin yang maju-mundur menghisap juniornya semakin dalam. Tidak lupa pula, lidah lincah Sungmin yang menusuk-nusuk ujung kepala junior Kyuhyun, dia membayangkan lidah Sungmin bergeriliya liar di seluruh juniornya.

Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir , kenapa dia bisa membayangkan wajah yang pasrah & menggoda milik Sungmin yang melakukan _blow job_ pada juniornya itu. Tapi pada akhirnya, bayangan wajah Sungmin itulah yang membantunya cepat mendekati klimaks.

Kyuhyun mengocok juniornya semakin cepat dan tidak terlewatkan desahan-desahan aneh kembali keluar dari mulutnya itu.

"Ha~h... Min... Ohh~ M-Mingg... Lebih ce...pat lagi... Mini~mi... AGGHH!"

Sampai pada puncaknya, akhirnya Kyuhyun menyemburkan cairannya sembarang yang dibarengi dengan teriakan tertahannya. Hanya deru napas Kyuhyun yang terdengar setelah itu. Dia membuka matanya perlahan. Dirasakannya lututnya terasa lemas setelah masturbasi tadi.

Beruntungnya, dalam kamar mandi tersebut dilengapi dengan alat kedap suara, jadi orang-orang yang ada di luar kamar mandi tidak dapat mendengar desaha-desahan yang menurutnya aneh. Kalau tidak, mungkin setelah Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam sana kedua _hyung_nya itu akan menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan aneh seputar suara-suara tadi.

"Jadi, gimana masturbasinya, hm? Lancar kan Kyunie?" sesuai dengan apa yang ditakutkannya, begitu keluar dari kamar mandi Kyuhyun langsung dikagetkan dengan pertanyaan Heechul yang membuatnya gugup seketika.

Heechul bertanya sembil terkikik melihat wajah kaget Kyuhyun yang menurutnya lucu itu, sementara Eunhyuk tetap dengan smirk khasnya.

"Bagaimana? Sekarang kau berharap Sungmin ada disini juga, iya kan? Cho Kyuhyun-ssi?" Eunhyuk berkata dengan penuh kemenangan.

Seakan pikirannya terbaca, Kyuhyun semakin melototkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun sedikit berpikir dengan tetap memasang wajah kagetnya. Bagaimana bia dia memikirkan Sungmin saat masturbasi tadi? Padahal awalnya dia jelas-jelas yakin bahwa _yeoja_ yang tadi ada di video porno itu tubuhnya benar-benar sangat menggoda dan bisa membuatnya 'panas' pada saat itu juga.

Ah! Akhirnya Kyuhyun sadar. Baginya memang tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan keseksian Sungmin-nya. Baginya memang tidak ada yang bisa mengalihkan napsunya selain tubuh berisi dan montok milik Sungmin-nya. Hanya dengan membayangkan itu saja sudah membuat selangkangan Kyuhyun kembali sesak.

Akhirnya, Kyuhyun memilih meninggalkan kedua _hyung_nya yang kepo (?) itu. Dia sedikit mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke kamarnya, tanpa menjawab satu pertanyaan pun.

Heechul dan Eunhyuk yang melihat Kyuhyun pergi dengan muka memerah tertawa sekeras-kerasnya sesaat setelah maknaenya itu menutup kasar pintu kamarnya.

* * *

**END**


End file.
